


I'm Not Blind

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:03:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Debbie and Carl talk about Ian and Mickey</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Blind

"So you know about Ian and Mickey?" Carl asks Debbie after watching the two boys leave the house.

"Duhh…I’m not stupid" She answers, irritated.

"Do you think they’re in love?" Carl asks Debbie a moment later.

"Well yeah. Im not blind" Debbie answers, smiling genuinely.


End file.
